Saison 4 Episode 14 : Ce que l'on ne voit pas Klaine
by Aliice-Klaine
Summary: Les moments que l'on ne voit pas concernant Klaine dans cet épisode que j'ai adorée, sans prise de tête!Scène de sexe dans le deuxième chapitre!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde!**

**Voici ma première fiction! **

**Je l'ai écrite il y a... 2 heures? Après avoir vu l'épisode 14 de la saison 4. **

**Je vais écrire deux chapitres: - le premier avec un rated T**

**-le deuxième rated M**

**Je sais que vouloir écrire les scènes que l'on ne voit pas est récurent et je m'excuse de se manque d'originalité mais j'avais très envie d'écrire ça donc...**

**Excusez les fautes d'orthographes! :)**

OOOOOOOOOO Aliice-Klaine OOOOOOOOOO

-« Mais ou elles sont, c'est pas possible... »

Kurt ronchonnait.

Santana et Rachel avaient disparu et l'avaient laissé en plan à côté de sa voiture!

Le mariage commençait dans une demi heure et aucune des deux ne répondait!

-« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai!..

-Un problème ? »

Kurt sourit, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder sur la droite pour savoir _qui _venait de l'interrompre dans son ronchonnage...

Il se retourna et sa bouche format un O parfait : Blaine était _si _sexy. Oh bien sur, Blaine était toujours sexy avec son sourire, ses gouts vestimentaires, sa voix, et... ses prouesses sexuelles ...

-« Euh Kurt, ça va? Tu es tout rouge, est ce que tu veux... » demanda gentiment Blaine

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Kurt qui c'était jeté comme un affamé sur ses lèvres... Et _oh mon dieu! _Kurt n'était pas timide: ça main était déjà sur sa fesse droite. Blaine voulut parler mais Kurt l'en empêcha encore une fois en forçant la barrière de ses dents pour faire danser leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel. Blaine plaqua ses mains sur la nuque de Kurt, pendant que celui ci le poussa contre la voiture.

Kurt rompit le baiser et lui souffla à l'oreille:

-« J'ai envie de toi... »

_Okay... _

« Kurt, t'as bu? »

Kurt explosa de rire. Il n'avait pas bu mais voir Blaine lu avait fait perdre complètement les pédales. Et maintenant il avait un petit problème _au sud_ et son petit copain en titre n'était pas la pour lui donc...

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Honey, je vais mieux que jamais... » susurra Kurt doucement en collant son bassin à celui de Blaine se qui eu pour effet de les faire respirer soudainement beaucoup plus vite. Blaine s'approcha pour un nouveau baiser lorsqu'ils entendirent des talons et une voix qui s'approchait rapidement vers eux.

-« Blaine! Blaine il faut qu'on y aille, M. Shue nous attend pour... Euh je dérange.? … Mais vous... vous... vous avez remis le couvert?! Mais, mais Blaine tu aurais _du_ me le dire! » La dernière phrase avait été prononcé sur un air de colère profonde. Tina se retourna et partie en courant.

-« Merde... Kurt lache moi il faut que j'aille...

-Tu ne vas nul part! S'écria Kurt, T'es vraiment trop sexy pour mon propre bien » Il ouvrit la voiture, rentra dedans, pris la main de Blaine et le tira à lui. Une fois le bouclé à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et embrassa Blaine à pleine bouche tout en l'allongeant sur la banquette arrière.

OOOOOOOOOO Aliice-Klaine OOOOOOOOOO

-« On y va? lança Kurt en désignant la scène d'un mouvement de tète.

- On chante quoi? Demanda Blaine en se dirigeant vers la scène, sur que Kurt le suivait déjà..

- Que penses tu de _Just Can't Get Enough_ de ...

- De Depeche Mode? No problemo! »

Ils se sourirent franchement, prirent les micros à côté de la scène et montèrent faire leur show...

OOOOOOOOOO Aliice-Klaine OOOOOOOOOO

_-... Ne t'enfuis pas loin de moi Tina Cohen-Chang! _

''Mais c'est qu'elle va vite en plus! ''

- « Tina! Assumes! »

Nous étions en dehors de la salle de danse et elle pointa son doigt vers moi:

- « Assumes! Assumes?! Pour qui tu te prends!? Tu n'étais pas là quand Blaine se trainait d'amour et de désolation! Tu n'étais pas la quand il a recommencer à sourire, tu n'étais pas la quand il a sauvé les News Directiones! Toi tu viens, tu prends, tu pars! Moi j'attends mon tour, alors fais la queue ou dégage! »

Et Kurt ne pu pas se retenir plus longtemps, il prit une grande inspiration et... Explosa de rire!

- « Ca te fait _rire_?! Attends que Blaine l'apprenne!

- Mais Tina., Kurt pouffa mais se reprit devant l'air passablement meurtrier de Tina, Tina ma pauvre petite Tina! Tu te souviens de Rachel il y a deux ans? Tu te souviens de la manière dont il l'a renvoyé après l'avoir embrassé? Tu sais se que tu es pour lui: une amie Tina, une précieuse amie., Kurt était de nouveau sérieux, ne gâche pas cette précieuse amitié pour un rêve, une utopie... Tu n'es pas idiote tu sais que Blaine ne changera pas d'orientation sexuelle pour toi... »

Il respira et reprit:

- « Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui mais... Blaine et moi avons fait nos premières fois ensembles – et je ne parle pas uniquement en terme de sexe – mais nos premiers ''je t'aime''... Tu as été en couple avec Mike pendant deux ans: tu sais de quoi je parles. Blaine et moi sommes... inséparable? Oui peut être... Tina, reprit Kurt plus doucement en voyant les yeux de Tina briller, Tina je veux juste te prévenir... Blaine et moi allons surement coucher ensemble se soir. Parce qu'on ne se prend pas la tête et qu'on est jeunes. Ne nous en empêche pas, s'il te plaît... »

C'était à Kurt de pleurer maintenant: il se douter de la dureté de ses paroles mais il était obligé: Tina n'avait pas été discrète quand elle les avait regardé chanté tout à l'heure...

- « Je comprends Kurt, fit doucement Tina, Je suis une idiote... Juste, fit elle en interrompant Kurt qui allait surement démentir ses propos, juste: est ce que tu l'aimes encore? »

Kurt baissa les yeux quelques secondes, ses yeux étaient de nouveaux secs constata t-il.

- « Alors? Insista la chinoise.

- Bonne soirée Tina Cohen-Chang, fit Kurt en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Bonne soirée! »

Il se retourna et parti en courant, malgré les cries de protestation de Tina...

OOOOOOOOOO Aliice-Klaine OOOOOOOOOO

Ils dansaient doucement. Blaine aspirait doucement le parfum de Kurt, comme ci l'autre ne l'avait pas remarqué. Mais pourtant il le laissait faire. Blaine continuait son petit manège et Kurt se demandait si il ne faisait pas une bêtise...

OOOOOOOOOO Aliice-Klaine OOOOOOOOOO

**Reviews? Si vous avez des remarques négatives (se que je conçois totalement) : argumentez les! :)**

**A bientôt , AliiceKlaine.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :)  
Donc voici le fameux deuxième chapitre. **

**HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR! Je préviens !**

**Bon bah pas mieux hein! **

**A tout à l'heure! :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOAliiceKlaineOOOOOO OOOO**

C'était la fin de la chanson, Kurt et Blaine applaudissaient Rachel et Finn distraitement, trop occupés à se dévorer des yeux.

Blaine se pencha vers Kurt et lui susurra à l'oreille:

- « Tu voudrais pas qu'on monte? » .

A peine avait il prononcé cette phrase que Kurt le tirait déjà derrière lui, essayant de se faire un chemin entre les invités. Une fois en dehors de la salle, Kurt lâcha Blaine et ils montèrent en silence jusqu'à leur chambre...

**OOOOOOOOOOAliceKlaineOOOOOOO OO**

Kurt entraina Blaine par la cravate à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ils ne firent même pas attention à la décoration car ils s'embrassaient déjà.

Leurs baisers perdirent petit à petit leur ardeur, pour devenir calmes et doux, comme si c'était la première fois. Blaine tenait le visage de Kurt en coupe , alors que le châtain tenait les hanches de son amant.

- « Kurt..., souffla Blaine doucement, j'ai envie de toi ».

Kurt déboutonna alors sa chemise avec une extrême lenteur tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il lui fit glisser la chemise des épaules qui alla s' échouer au sol, bientôt rejoins par le pantalon de Blaine. Puis Kurt poussa son amant jusqu'au lit, qui s'y allongea docilement.

Kurt monta sur le lit, se plaça debout devant Blaine et commença alors à se déshabiller lentement, très lentement.

Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que son boxer qui ne laissait aucune ambigüité sur l'_état_ du membre à l'intérieur, il s'allongea délicatement sur Blaine. Celui ci n'avait pas bougé depuis le début du streap tease , obnubilé par la beauté de l'ange qui se mouvé au dessus de lui.

- « Blaine, je t'ai connu plus actif... » susurra Kurt à son oreille, puis la mordilla doucement.

Blaine se ressaisit en retournant Kurt d'un mouvement puissant du bassin ponctué de deux gémissements lorsque leurs sexes se touchèrent.

- « Ne me provoques pas petit ange, je vais devenir un diable... » et avant que Kurt puisse répliquer quoi que se soit, Blaine lui roula la pelle du siècle tout en frottant sensuellement leur deux corps.

Il descendit lentement sa bouche sur le cou, puis sur les pectoraux de Kurt. Il se fit la réflexion que Kurt n'avait absolument pas changé - tout du moins physiquement. Il descendit encore plus bas, jusqu'à sentir le sexe de son amant contre son cou. Il lécha délicatement le nombril, puis mima l'acte futur avec sa langue, puis poursuivi encore sa descente vers le paradis.

Lorsque sa bouche se retrouva en face de l'élastique du garçon sous lui, il releva doucement la tète. Oh bien sur il le voulait plus que tout, mais ce n'était plus la même relation que leurs autres fois: il ne devait rien faire sans l'accord de Kurt sinon l'autre pourrait très bien s'enfuir en prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas aller aussi loin. Et le seul moyen d'éviter cette fin _tragique_, c'est de demander au principal intéressé. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que soit, Kurt cria presque:

- « C'est quand tu veux hein! »

_Okay... _Dans ces cas là, on peut difficilement résister.

Blaine baissa rapidement le boxer de Kurt, le balança au loin tout en se pourléchant les lèvres.

Kurt tremblait déjà de désir. Blaine préféra rendre fou son amant: il commença par lui faire un joli suçon entre la hanche et le sexe dressé, juste à l'endroit ou il _savait _que Kurt allait aimer. Et ça n'a pas manquait. Kurt déjeta puissamment ses hanches en avant, qui retombèrent avec force contre le matelas lorsque les mains du jeune homme au dessus de lui les colla avec le plus de force possible, histoire de ne plus être dérangé.

- « Blaine... s'il te plait...

- Oui Kurt, que veux tu? Demanda Blaine avec un sourire pervers. Il voulait savoir si Kurt avait tant changé, si il était capable de dire se qu'il voulait sans rougir.

- Je veux mon sexe dans ta bouche et vi... OH PUTAIN! »

Blaine aurait été choqué si la demande n'avait pas été aussi satisfaisante. Il avait donc s'en ménagement pris entièrement le sexe de Kurt dans sa bouche, se qui n'avait pas manquait de faire réagir le châtain.

- « Oh mon dieu... T'es encore plus doué que dans mes souvenirs... Hum... »

Blaine était on ne peut plus heureux: il faisait une fellation au mec qu'il aimait, et celui ci venait de lui faire un compliment! Pour le remercier, il le suça avec encore plus de vigueur, en y mettant tout son savoir faire.

Bientôt, Kurt lui intima d'arrêter autrement il allait jouir. Et ce n'est définitivement pas le genre de chose à dire à Blaine, qui entre deux coups de langue murmura:

- « … veux ton goût dans me bouche... »

_Ahhh... _Bonne nouvelle, car Kurt atteint l'orgasme lorsqu'il eu fini sa phrase. Blaine s'appliqua à recueillir toute la semence de son amant et lorsqu'il eut finit et que le sexe mou de son compagnon retomba, il remonta vers les lèvres de son ange qui s'empressa de les embrassées tendrement. Puis Kurt repoussa Blaine délicatement, tandis sa main vers la table de nuit et retira d'un des tiroirs du lubrifiant et une boite de préservatif.

- « J'étais sur que ça me servirais... » fit Kurt, taquin. Blaine pouffa légèrement.

Kurt lui donna un petit bisous sur le nez, puis lui tendit le lubrifiant tout en écartant les jambes dans une invitation assez explicite.

Cette nuit, Blaine prenait les commandes. Bien sur, Kurt les avait prises de nombreuses fois avant mais la il voulait sentir son amant bougeait en lui, et prendre soin de lui comme il le faisait avant... Mais ça Kurt ne se l'avouerai pas encore.

Blaine s'étala du lubrifiant sur la main tout en reculant pour se retrouver les genoux près des fesses de Kurt, en position accroupie. Kurt prit un coussin qu'il mit sous ses fesses, et demanda à Blaine de se bougeait parce qu'il le voulait en lui.

Blaine sourit: Kurt avait toujours était intenable en sexe. Malgré les apparences, Kurt n'était doux au lit que lors d'occasion spécial. Par exemple, lors de leur au revoir en septembre, Kurt avait était d'une douceur qui l'avait fait pleurer Blaine.

Oui oui, pleurer... Il avait était _pathétique _à ce moment là. Kurt a même cru qu'il lui avait fait mal.

Blaine sourit à cette pensée, mais la chassa vite lorsque Kurt attrapa ses doigts pour se les enfoncer lui même dans son orifice. Blaine dégagea sa main de la poigne de Kurt, qui souffla bruyamment de frustration.

- « Doucement bel ange... » susurra Blaine, tout en enfonçant son index entre les fesses de Kurt.

Kurt ne mit que quelques secondes avant de s'habituer au corps étranger. _« Pas si étranger que sa en faite »_ se dit Kurt pour lui même.

Lorsque que Blaine ajouta son majeur, Kurt fit une légère grimace qu'il s'efforça d'effacer de son visage.

Blaine rajouta un troisième doigt et cette fois Kurt poussa un cri de douleur.

- « Oh merde! J'ai cru … que toi et Adam vous... donc que tu aurais moins mal. Pardon , pardon...

- Ça va Blaine, laisse moi juste... deux secondes... Bouge plus ».

Blaine s'immobilisa, attendant le signal de son amant. Après quelques secondes, Kurt incita Blaine à bougé d'un léger coup de bassin. Blaine rentra plus profondément ses doigts en Kurt, cherchant un point précis en Kurt. Il le trouva rapidement (après tout, ils l'avaient fait pas mal de fois...). Kurt poussa ses hanches vers les doigts de Blaine avec force tout en criant de plaisir.

- « Blaine, c'est bon, viens! »

Kurt saisit précipitamment le lubrifiant, en étala sur le sexe de son amant en quelques mouvements rapides qui firent soupirer Blaine. Puis se recoucha, les fesses surélevées par le coussin.

- « Putain... Kurt t'es magnifiques. »

Kurt se redressa légèrement et fixa Blaine avec un grand sourire et une lueur indescriptible dans les yeux... De l'amour? _« Déconne pas Anderson, tu vas tout faire foirer si tu lui demandes... »_.

Blaine se pencha au dessus de Kurt, celui ci entoura les hanches de Blaine de ses jambes. Ils se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, et Blaine rentra en lui.

Kurt ressenti une légère gène, qui passa très rapidement lorsque le brun entama une série de doux mouvement de bassin. Blaine entreprit de lécher le coup de son amant, puis ses tétons ou il laissa un suçon bien visible.

La température montait progressivement. Kurt avait ôté tout le gel des chevaux de Blaine à force d'y passer les doigts. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient inlassablement, jouant ensemble. Leurs dents mordillait avec tendresse. Le tout formait une danse, un ballet qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils avaient déjà danser de nombreuses fois avant. La tendresse était la, et pas seulement chez Blaine. Kurt était tendre et délicat dans ses gestes, parce qu'il vivait un moment exceptionnel dans des conditions exceptionnel.

Lorsqu'il se sentit arrivé point de non retour, Blaine imprima un mouvement égal à ses coups de rein profond sur le sexe de Kurt.

Kurt cria le prénom de son amant tout en atteignant l'orgasme.

Blaine cria le prénom de l'homme qu'il aimait tout en atteignant l'orgasme.

Blaine s'effondra sur Kurt, puis se retira pour ôter le préservatif. Ils se couchèrent l'un en face de l'autre, comme après leur première fois.

Ils se sourirent, s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un sourire heureux sur le visage.

**OOOOOOOOOOAliceKlaineOOOOOOO OO**

**(Ma sœur m'a dit de mettre: « Et lui enfonça moult doigts » . J'ai bien aimé. ;P )**

**Bon bah voici donc le deuxième chapitre. Je vais finalement écrire un troisième chapitre sur et bien la suite de l'épisode! :)**

**Reviews? **

**Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture, en particulié à : **

**justmoi59, clairepistache et EverybodyWantsABeautifulLove pour leur reviews qui m'ont motivées. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm Back! ;P**

**J'ai finalement décidé de finir d'écrire les scènes Klaine de l'épisode 14 : ça serait quand même bête de pas finir en si bon chemin! :)**

**Donc voilà la fin. :) **

**J'aime beaucoup la relation Finn/Kurt (en tant que frère bien sur) et je trouve dommage qu'elle ne soit pas plus présente à l'écran. Du coup, j'en ai mit un peu ici. Vous me direz comment vous trouvez hein! :)**

**A tout à l'heure! :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

_- « Je te retrouve en bas._

_- Okay... »_

Blaine se jeta en arrière sur son lit. Si il avait pu, il aurait surement chanté « We are the champion » tout en dansant le kuduro mais il ne voulait pas trop se faire remarquer par les voisins de chambre (bien que d'après se qu'il a entendu, il y a eu des ébats un peu partout dans cet hôtel...).

Trop content de lui même, Blaine fut obligé de parler tout en défroissant les draps.

« Putain... Je suis trop fort! Yes yes yes! »

O_kay... _ Tant pis pour la discrétion, il dansa comme un taré pendant cinq minutes tout en retirant les draps et les plias (plus ou moins bien, on va pas se le cacher...).

Il sortit finalement de la chambre après avoir refait sa coupe de cheveux.

- « Toi, tu découches... »

Il sourit et se retourna après avoir fermé la porte.

- « Et je ne suis pas le seul, n'est ce pas? Fit il en ponctuant sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

- C 'est indécent de dire cela à une dame! Déclara Rachel dramatiquement, tout en posant une main sur son cœur.

- Excusez moi. Puis je me rattraper en conduisant madame jusqu'au rez de chaussée, si madame est d'accord bien sur, fit Blaine en s'inclinant, rentrant dans son jeu.

- Je pense que je pourrez vous pardonnez dans se cas là ». Termina Rachel en lui attrapant le bras.

Ils marchaient depuis seulement quelques secondes lorsque Rachel poussa Blaine d'un coup et lui hurla dessus, tout en pointant son doigts vers la poitrine du jeune homme:

- « Tu viens d'enfermer Kurt à l'intérieur de votre chambre ou je rêve?!

- Oui Rachel tu rêves, Kurt est descendu il y a 10 minutes..., fit Blaine en explosant de rire, non mais franchement pour qui tu me prends!? »

Elle ronchonna un quelques chose qui ressemblait à « On est jamais trop prudent.. », puis reprit son bras pour continuer leur marche silencieuse, chacun se remémorant leurs nuit passées...

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

Kurt était chez son père. Après les « au revoir », les « bonnes routes » et tout ça il n'avait pas eu le courage de parler à Blaine... _Pathétique_ se dit il.

- « Okay, demain tu vas au lycée et tu lui parles... Prêt Hummel?

- Euh Kurt, tu parles tout seul maintenant? Se moqua Finn en entrant dans le salon.

- Ah euh... oui enfin... Pfff

- Je vois, crois tu pouvoir sortir une phrase de plus de deux mots? Dit Finn en se moquant gentiment de son demi frère (même si il savait exactement à quoi il pensait).

- Hier j'ai couché avec Blaine...

- Une fois seulement? Ah ouais, je comprends pourquoi t'es déçu. Déclara Finn, taquin.

- 3 fois! » S'écria Kurt légèrement irrité.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son demi frère, il le vit croisait les bras derrière la tête avec un sourire satisfait...

- « Attends , tu voulais... Connard! »

Il se jeta sur Finn pour débuter une bataille de coussin.. qu'il perdu sans beaucoup de problème. Il était à présent assis sur le canapé, sur les genoux de Finn.

- « Kurt... chuchota Finn doucement, parles moi... »

L'interpellé prit une grande respiration qui se bloqua légèrement dans sa gorge. Il sentait déjà les larmes arrivées...

- « Blaine et moi avons couché ensemble et... je sais pas c'était... Je... pourtant je ne veux pas être avec lui... Ou peut être que si... Je sais plus Finn je suis perdu! Mais qui je peux tromper! Dit il en s'emportant, je couche avec un mec alors que j'hurle sous tout les toits qu'il est juste mon ami, qu'on a tourné la page... En plus je lui fait du mal! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi, Finn!

- Kurt ,stop! Calmes toi. Viens là » fit Finn en ouvrant ses bras. Kurt vient s'y blottir.

Le plus grand lui caressa doucement le dos tout en continuant à lui parler à l'oreille:

- « Kurt, Blaine t'aimes. Je t'apprends rien, mais cet un fait. J'ai une question pour toi:Kurt, l'aimes tu? »

Et ils ne dirent plus rien, progressivement Kurt se calma. Il remercia son frère d'un bisous sur la joue, et d'un câlin.

En réalité, il allait juste pleurer dans sa chambre parce qu'il se sentait mal. Il devait réfléchir.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Kurt commença par passer 5 minutes à pleurer et à se lamenter sur sa vie. Puis sans suivi une longue réflexion ou il décida de parler avec Blaine le lendemain au lycée. Après tout, il n'avait cesser de répéter à Blaine qu'ils n'étaient que des amis... Juste des amis...

Le châtain s'endormit sur cette pensée...

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

A Blaine:

« Demain, McKinley, 10h, gradin du stade, viens seul. :) »

De Blaine:

« Ok. :) Bonne nuit Kurt »

Pas de réponse...

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

Blaine n'avait pas cour de 9h00 à 11h00: il avait pris ses cahiers et c'était dirigé vers le stade. Quelques cheerios et sportif s'entrainaient déjà sous un soleil relativement chaleureux pour un jour de février. Il mit ses écouteurs et commença quelques révisions – tout en regardant son portable toutes les trente secondes. Il se plongea complètement dans ses révisions au bout d'une demi heure.

«You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punch line wrong .. »

Il fredonnait doucement la chanson lorsque que Kurt s'assit deux rangées au dessus lui. Il reconnut directement l'air... et il sourit. Cette chanson les représentés : elle était le début, et la fin...

A Blaine:

« Tu chantes toujours aussi bien, mais cette chanson claqué beaucoup plus il y a deux ans, Blaine Warblers. ;) »

Blaine continua de chanter tout en regardant le message. Il releva la tète vers le ciel en rigolant. Puis il tapa une réponse sur son Black Berry.

De Blaine:

« Je t'ai pas vu arriver. Tu descends? :) »

A Blaine:

« C'est plus facile par texto, on peut continuer comme ça? :S »

De Blaine:

« J'en était sur, tu es très texto. ;P . De quoi veux tu qu'on parle? »

A la lecture de se message, Kurt trembla légèrement. Il tapota sur son portable plusieurs réponses du genre « C'était cool , mais non » ou encore « Écoute, tu sais la vie ça va ça vient mais... » et il s'arrêta la parce que c'était pathétique et qu'il devait être à la hauteur pour Blaine _… _Même si c'était par texto.

A Blaine:

« Blaine, je vais être franc d'accord? »

De Blaine:

« C'était cool, on reste amis et on oublie, c'est ça? »

A Blaine:

« Je suis désolé... Je suis pas prêt , et j'ai mon copain à New York... Tu comprends? Et il faut que tu règles correctement cet histoire avec Tina... :/ »

De Blaine:

« Ne fais pas passer ton acte pour de la pitié envers Tina, stp! De toute façon je m'en douté... »

A Blaine:

« Blaine... pardon... ;S »

De Blaine:

« … je sais... Je...Je peux même pas te faire la tète par sms! … Câlins? :) »

Et c'est tout naturellement que Kurt se retrouva dans les bras de Blaine deux secondes plus tard.

- « Donc, l'Ami Kurt, veux tu m'aider à régler mon problème avec Tina? Pas que ça soit réellement un problème mais je veux qu'elle arrête de croire des choses qui n'arriveront pas, parce qu'elle est une amie...

- Avec plaisir, l'Ami Blaine! »

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent. C'était bizarre pour les deux, mais les apparences suffisent...

**OOOOOOOOOOAliceKlaineOOOOOOO OO**

- « Euh, elle va sortir de quel cour Tina?

-... Histoire!

- Avec la vielle chouette?

- Oui c'est ça », fit Blaine en rigolant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de cours , ils n'attendirent que 5 minutes avant que l'horloge annonçant la pose ne sonne. La porte s'ouvrit sur Joe qui les salue avec un rapide câlin et repartie en sifflotant. Tina les aperçue et souffla. Elle salua la professeur « Vielle chouette... » et se dirigea vers son casier. Kurt et Blaine la suivait, ils descendaient les escaliers lorsque Tina commença la conversation:

_- « Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit... »_

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

_- « … Miss Tina Cohen Chang! »_

Tina rigola à cette parfaite synchronisation.

- « Donc, vous êtes amis maintenant?

- Oui oui, c'est mieux comme ça non? Demanda gentiment Blaine

- Oui, j'en pouvais plus de toi pleurant sur ton portable pour que Kurt revienne! Déclara Tina mélo-dramatiquement.

- Quoi!? Firent Kurt et Blaine à l'unisson

- Oula, il vient de loin celui ci! Oh mon dieu Kurt, Blaine faisait pitier, j'te jure! »

Elle et Kurt rigolèrent à cette dernière phrase, pas Blaine qui avait prit une jolie teinte rosée.

Kurt et Blaine étaient toujours attiré l'un par l'autre, ça se voyait. Et, foi de Tina, elle allait tout faire pour que Kurt s'en rende compte (parce qu'elle savait que Blaine ne reniait pas ses sentiments).

Ils passèrent encore 10 minutes à parler, jusqu'au prochain cours ou les deux lycéens dirent au revoir au châtain. Blaine serra Kurt dans ses bras, simplement. Puis le bouclé regarda la châtain partir, alors qu'une larme dévalé sa joue...

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

- « _Anything Could Happen __, Anything Could Happen ... _»

Blaine parti au bras de Tina, en rigolant. Blaine était très content que son amitié avec Tina ne soit en rien changer: c'était même encore mieux maintenant qu'elle avait arrêté son flirt autrefois incessant...

- « Tina, quand tu parlais de mon alchimie avec Kurt, tu y croyais vraiment?

- Blaine, il faudrait vraiment être _Aveugle_ pour pas la voir, cette foutue alchimie! S'exclama telle en rigolant. Kurt le comprendra en tant voulu, j'en suis sur ».

Ils se firent un grand sourire et le bouclé lui plaqua un bisous bien sonore sur la joue.

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

- « Héé Porcelaine! C'est vrai que tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec le Hobbit?

- Très subtil, j'adore l'immigrée! Oui... Et Quinn, elle est bonne?

- Tu peux parler la vicomtesse! Oui. »

Ils continuèrent à marcher dans les rues new-yorkaises. Brody leur avait bien fait comprendre de ne venir que très tard dans la soirée... Ou tôt dans la matinée. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kurt et Santana sortaient du cinéma (après leur troisième séance), bras dessus – bras dessous, pour enfin rentrer chez eux.

- « Kurt?

- Oui Santana?

- Tu l'aimes Blaine?

- … Tu l'aimes Quinn?

- Tu sais bien!

- Bein pareil. »

Ils continuèrent en silence, sous la lumière et les bruits de la ville. Leurs pensées divaguaient vers la personne qu'ils aim... non , appréciaient.

**OOOOOOOOOOAliice-KlaineOOOOOOOOO**

**Et voilà, c'est fini! :/ **

**La chanson fredonnait par Blaine est évidemment « Teenage Dream » de Katy Perry. ;P  
Si vous avez l'impression d'être laissé un peu sur votre faim par cette fin (sans mauvais jeu de mots), sachez que c'est fait exprès! Si jamais d'autres épisodes de la série sont inspirant pour des Klaine, il se pourrait que j'en tire profit... :)**

Reviews? :)

**Merci pour votre lecture! **

**:)**

**Aliice-Klaine  
**


End file.
